Savior
by kena-san
Summary: At times, Axel swore, he saw the blond in the airheaded hero. Just simple movements would jumpstart his memories, memories of happier times. AkuRoku, oneshot. Slight AU.


** Yello Peoples, it is the awsome Kena-san. Alright this is gunna be my first AkuRoku on the site, but thats not to say I haven't written it before. Ah, it's very depressing I aplogise in advance.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts belong to Disney, yo. If I wanted it bad enough I suppose I could try and steal it, but hell the court battles that would ensue from two Major companies. I don't want to die from Disney and square Enix. So I'm sorry that I don't own it, I lack the funding needed for lawyers and stuffs. **

* * *

**Savior**

Cold green eyes stared darkly, glaring daggers at the happy go lucky brunet. _It wasn't fair._His gloved hands curled into fists, teeth clenching. His legs dangled over the edge of the clock tower, eyes downcast at the boy walking with two other companions.

_I'm everything you've wanted_

_I am the one who's haunting you_

_I am the eyes inside of you_

_Stare back at you_

A wry smile passed his lips as he remembered the blue eyes that would stare curiously at him. Or a snide remake that came from his blond. But those days were over. Snatched away by him. The only thing that had ever made him happy was gone, and it was his fault.

At times, Axel swore, he saw the blond in the airheaded hero. Just simple movements would jumpstart his memories, memories of happier times. He brought his fisted hand down upon the ledge of the tower, grunting softly.

How could it be? He remembered memorizing the young blond's body, every curve, every expression that would pass across his face. Even if it was false emotions on his face. Never had it bothered him, the fact he couldn't feel.

_There's nothing left to lose__T_

_here's__ nothing left to prove_

_Surrender your love_

_It's all you can do_

Sora didn't deserve Roxas. No, Roxas was his. What right did the follower of light have that he didn't? What allowed him to snatch away his only happiness? Those startling emerald eyes narrowed, a curse passing his slightly parted lips.

Sora, he was the complete opposite of his blond had been. Where Roxas was quiet and reserved, Sora was hyperactive and outgoing. It disgusted him that Roxas at one time had actually been Sora. That was impossible.

Axel rose his fisted hand, uncurling it he ran his fingers through his long wild red hair. It cascading down his back. A shudder passed the nobodies body. Eyes becoming hazy, dazed, slipping away into the past.

_What you got_

_What you want_

_What you need_

_Gonna__ be your __savior_

_Everything's __gonna__ crash and break_

_But I know, I know_

_What you got_

_What you want_

_What you need_

_Gonna__ be your __savior_

_Everything's __gonna__ crash and break_

_Your __savior_

_Hot breaths whispered along his bare skin, feathery soft hair brushing, a low moan passing slightly pink lips. Bodies pressed closely together, his name being moaned aloud. Long fingers running through his locks._

_'Come one Roxy,'_

_He whispered softly, pressing his lips against the softer ones. 'Let's finish this game of ours_.'

The strings on his organization cloak swayed in the wind, fingers resting atop his lips. Axel sighed longingly, feeling the boy's lips atop his. Sadly that was a long time ago, if he remembered correctly. It was the night before the boy had betrayed them all. Axel bowed his head, staring at Sora. The boy animatedly talking to Roxas' pretend friends.

There was the girl with the same green coloured eyes he himself possessed. The slightly cocky blond, with tanned skin. And finally the slightly larger boy, with a enthusiastic smile that never left his face.

They were the ones Roxas has abandoned him for. He loathed them, wished to see them die from his chakrams. It a combination of both Sora, and them. They were the ones who made his angelic boy actually think he was real.

_It's time to redefine__Your__ deophobic mind_

_Don't hesitate, no escape_

_From secrets on the inside_

Axel leaned forward, letting his body fall off of the ledge. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as the older male found himself, plunging towards the ground. His cloak whipped around wildly, eyes closing. Axel missed Roxas. If only that numskull had noticed that, realized it before it was too late. Before he returned where he 'belonged'

Axel reopened his eyes, letting the darkness form around his body. If he didn't move soon he'd become part of the pavement. Disappearing in one of his portals, the pyromaniac reappeared upon the steps of the station.

_There's nothing left to lose_

_There's__ nothing left to prove_

_Surrender your love_

_It's all you can do_

"Look at this!" He spoke aloud, in the snide tone he'd used when he faced Roxas at the struggle match. His booted feet echoed as he travelled towards Sora. Seconds later a keyblade appearing in his hand. Remorseful eyes snapped back into cruel and cold. A smirk played his lips, "Oh? The hero thinks he can beat me?"

Sora had taken a step forward, as if trying to protect his friends. "Hayner, Pence, Olette." His tone rivalled that of Roxas' so long ago. "Stay behind me."

Axel laughed bitterly, those eyes. They were strong, passionate, and showed a high level of moronity. Truly it was ironic; Roxas was behind those blue orbs or sunshine. Sunshine was anything but the youngest nobody.

_What you got_

_What you want_

_What you need_

_Gonna__ be your __savior_

_Everything's __gonna__ crash and break_

_But I know, I know_

_What you got_

_What you wan__t_

_What you need_

_Gonna__ be your __savior_

_Everything's __gonna__ crash and break_

_Your __savior_

Flames arose around the two, cutting Roxas...no Sora away from his friends. "What's wrong Sora?" He rose an eyebrow, the shadows curling around his arms. His two chakrams appearing, in his gloved hands. He gripped them tightly. "Do you see a ghost?"

Confusion contorted the keyblade wielders face, "Ax..." blue eyes becoming unfocused as he tried to grasp onto to memories that weren't there. Memories that he had no right in knowing about, that did not belong to him. "

"The names axel." He scoffed, throwing his head back a bark of laughter escaping him. "I thought you had it memorized Roxas." If Axel had a heart it would be on the brink of shattering.

_You need, you need me, yeah_

"Axel?" Sora gave the nobody a blank look, his grip on the keyblade loosened and it slipped past his fingers. Clattering on the ground before disappearing in a flash of light. "Rox..." Sora looked like something pained him, he grasped at the place where his heart was. He groaned in pain, "Roxas?"

_What you got_

_What__ you need_

_Everything's __gonna__ crash and break_

_What you got_

_What you need_

_Everything's __gonna__ crash and break_

Axel's grin faltered for a moment, _'Roxas, can you hear me?'_He questioned in his head, he didn't care what happened to Sora. He wasn't Roxas. "No." Axel growled to himself, "He's gone." Snarling he thrusted his circular weapons at the boy, a foreign sensation overwhelmed him. For the first time ever, Axel was breaking. Tears fell down his cheeks, never again. Never would he caress the boy's cheek, taste the sweet flavour of his lips. Sora was the only one there. He couldn't separate Roxas from Sora. After all Nobodies shouldn't exist, they were only shadows of their somebody's.

Roxas was only a reflection from a cracked mirror. Soon to be shattered and forgotton. Axel would not let Roxas' memory go to waste. _'Roxas, if I can't have you, than neither can Sora!'_

No matter what, he would obliterate Sora, that way. That way Roxas wouldn't have to be bound to anyone but Axel. Roxas, he belonged to number eight.

_I'm watching you_

_Cause__ you need me_

_Yeah, yeah, cause you need me_

_I'm watching you_

Blood erupted from the brown haired boy's mouth, doubling over in pain. One of the razor sharp spikes of his charkrams impaled the hero of lights heart. A sudden clarity surfaced in those blue eyes, "Axel..."

He paused his weapons vanishing, "Roxas?" Taking a step towards the brunet, a tear hit the ground. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his only love. "Roxas." The voice sounded awkward on his lips, it'd been to long.

"Idiot." A grim smile grew, hand trying to stop the bleeding. His breaths were laboured. "Why're you crying?" Never, never had the boy shown true emotion as a nobody. And in both Sora's, and his final moments, continued that record.

No it wasn't true; Sora was playing a trick on him. Trying to fool him, no way could he just be there. "I'm not crying!" He spat back.

"Now who's lying?"

Widening green eyes, Axel stumbled forward. Trying to touch this illusion before him, but fate being the cruel bitch it is couldn't allow it. Blue eyes became distant, dead. The small body fell towards the ground landing with a thud. Neither Roxas, nor Sora, existed. So easy was it, to end everything.

"That's the only way," He spoke to himself, flames still dancing around him. "I could set you free."

* * *

Mm, Again my Aplogies for the Emo angsty shit that Story contained. Please don't kill me. Please read and Review and I may let you beat on me. 


End file.
